claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Roxanne
Roxanne was Claymore No. 1 of her generation and one of the eight most powerful Claymores of all time. During her lifetime, she was known as "Roxanne of Love and Hate" (愛憎のロクサーヌ, Aizō no Rokusānu) and was apparently troublesome to the Organization.Claymore Manga Scene 110 She is one of the three Claymores revived by Dae and the Organization in order to stop the uprising of the current warriors.Claymore Manga Scene 115 Among the three, she appears to be the only one who can remember her own name. Etymology "Roxanne" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Rokusānu" (ロクサーヌ). "Roxanne" is a French feminine proper name, from the Latin Roxane, from the Greek Rhoxane, and of Persian origin, associated with the Avestan word raoxšna meaning "shining, bright." "Roxanne" also means "dawn" in Persian. "Roxanne", who rose from No. 35 to No.1. "Roxanne" coming into existence could be another example of her being "troublesome". Alexander, the Great married a princess known as "Rukhsana/Roxana" (from which "Roxanne" is derived). Appearance Claymore Roxanne has pale, wavy hair pulled tight into two pigtails with straight bangs swept to the left. She has a very feminine look with prominent lashes and a notable beauty mark below her right eye. Roxanne seems to have red dark lipstick on her lips. She has silver eyes and wears the standard warrior uniform. Awakened Being Roxanne's awakened form is that of a large humanoid being that vaguely resembles a Personality Roxanne appears to be a scheming, manipulative Claymore who is easily mesmerized by other, usually higher-ranked, warriors' techniques, at times seemingly to the point of obsession. She would try to befriend a warrior she admired and then take advantage of that friendship so that she could fully emulate her chosen warrior's skills. This was especially true of Roxanne's almost infatuated reaction when she first heard of and later met Cassandra, the No. 1 warrior before her. She was extremely eager to see Cassandra's technique and went to great lengths to be able to secretly watch how she fought. Another example of her dedication to imitating other warriors was when she intentionally injured her right eye to better emulate Neideen's fighting style. However, as she grew stronger, she would come to hate both the copied fighting styles and their inventors, deeming them as being "ugly". Coincidentally, each of her "friends" would mysteriously die soon after their techniques were mastered by Roxanne, but Roxanne never showed any signs of sadness; it is implied that she was directly involved in each of their deaths, as evidenced by the timings, and Cassandra displaying no grief or sadness. Her reputation and volatile feelings towards her peers seem to be the reasons why she was nicknamed "Roxanne of Love and Hate." Roxanne also displays some sadistic and sociopathic tendencies, similar to Ophelia. While on an Awakened Being hunt, she simply watched as the Being tortured and eventually killed one of her teammates, who happened to be No. 35, a warrior close to Cassandra. After discovering the circumstances surrounding her friend's death and the fact that the Awakened Being was a fairly weak one, Cassandra, in her grief, attacked an amused Roxanne, who killed her with a twisted grin on her face. After her revival, Roxanne, cackling, still openly ridicules Cassandra of her unchanged fighting style, and her body structure in her awakened form. Her quote was, "Even in your Awakened Form... You still rub your face against the ground!" thus making her continue laughing hysterically at her even after she is dismembered by the Abyssal One. Abilities and Powers Roxanne is a very capable warrior and is shown to be skilled enough to emerge victorious seemingly effortlessly against twins utilizing Soul Link, although it must be noted that the two are just trainees.Claymore Manga Scene 116 Roxanne is exceptionally gifted in yoki synchronization, allowing her to copy and master other warriors' techniques with ease. Among the techniques and fighting styles she copied were the "Blade of Evil" of former Claymore No. 31, Uranus, the yoki-sensing-dependent style of former Claymore No. 9, Neideen, and the "beautiful" sword technique of former Claymore No. 5, Elizabeth. It is unknown if Roxanne has copied other techniques and how much time it required for her to completely copy a technique and sometimes master it. Roxanne also has the ability to completely erase her presence to a specific target.Claymore Manga Scene 117 Biography Life as a Claymore Roxanne was initially Claymore No. 35 of her generation. She had a knack for openly expressing adoration for and befriending higher-ranked warriors, learning their skills and mastering them, and then as her power grew, would grow to hate them. One of the techniques Roxanne copied was that of Claymore No. 31, Uranus. Her sword technique, dubbed "Blade of Evil" by other warriors, utilized the sword's hilt and cross-guard to compensate for a lack of speed. Another was that of Claymore No. 9, Neideen. Her fighting style was dependent on yoki sensing in order to compensate for a lack of depth perception. Yet another was the beautiful sword technique of Claymore No. 5, Elizabeth, the leader of the first Awakened Being hunt Roxanne had ever participated in. Curiously, the warriors from whom Roxanne copied from would usually die during an Awakened Being hunt soon after Roxanne had mastered their respective techniques. It is unclear whether Roxanne herself had a direct involvement in their deaths, but what was noted was that she never showed any sadness at the deaths of the warriors. By the time she was No. 11, Roxanne's reputation had spread, and she had been labeled by many as "very creepy." In time, Roxanne became No. 5. It was then that she met Claymore No. 1 of her generation, Cassandra. She tried to befriend Cassandra, even adopting a left-handed style to express her adoration. Cassandra was flattered, as most other warriors kept their distance from her and the two managed to strike a friendship of sorts. While sparring, Roxanne noted that Cassandra's swordsmanship couldn't even match that of Elizabeth's, mystifying Roxanne just what the higher-ranked warrior was hiding. Despite seeing her as a friend, Cassandra refused to take Roxanne with her on hunting missions. Roxanne, however, managed to secretly watch Cassandra battle an Awakened Being. It was then that Roxanne gave Cassandra the nickname "Dust Eater." Some time later, Cassandra became very close to the new Claymore No. 35 after saving the latter from an Awakened Being. One day, this No. 35 went on an Awakened Being hunt with Roxanne, who was No. 2 at the time. Roxanne allowed the Awakened Being to capture and torment the young warrior, even after she had been reduced to nothing but her head. The remaining members returned from the "failed" hunt without a single injury. Knowing that Cassandra would find out about her crime, Roxanne let on to the Organization that the No. 1 was plotting a rebellion. Many warriors, including Roxanne, gathered at Staff in order to subdue her. When Cassandra used her Dust Eater technique in an attempt to kill Roxanne in retaliation, Roxanne merely laughed and stopped her with the Blade of Evil, slamming the hilt of her sword into Cassandra's head. She then participated in cutting Cassandra to pieces with the other warriors present.Claymore Manga Scene 119 After Resurrection Roxanne is among the three Claymores revived by Dae, the other two being Hysteria the Elegant and Cassandra, whom she killed before. Her aim is to stop the rampage of the current warriors against the Organization. After injuring or possibly killing most of the warriors, she engages in combat with the Unnamed Twins being trained as the future's Alicia and Beth. Roxanne quickly dispatches the two, cutting one of the sibling's arms and one of the other's legs. She then allows the twins to reattach their limbs, intent on fighting them again later. Meanwhile, she watches Cassandra's progress against Audrey, Rachel, and Nina, noting how Cassandra "hasn't changed at all," and begins to reminisce. After watching Cassandra defeat the three single-digit warriors, she is shocked to see Cassandra miss Audrey when delivering the final blow. However, she is quick to discern to something fishy was going on. She senses that it is coming from the Organization's headquarters, where Raftela is using Sensory Control on Cassandra to alter the course of the latter's attacks and making them miss Audrey.Claymore Manga Scene 118 Eventually, the twins that Roxanne defeated before recover enough to try and continue fighting. Roxanne is surprised that they have not fully healed after she has so "generously" waited for such a long time. She claims that, for this reason, she hates having children as opponents. Bored with their weakness, she moves in for the finishing blows, appearing to pierce both of the siblings through their heads. However, she soon realizes that technique affecting Cassandra that she had sensed and analyzed earlier was now, in fact, affecting her. Her earlier attacks had caused only superficial wounds on the siblings' faces. The twins come at Roxanne together, and the Sensory Control continues to affect her movements and vision. Annoyed, she soon realizes that the reason for this is because Cassandra has stopped trying attacking Audrey, allowing Raftela to redirect her focus. It soon becomes apparent that Cassandra is remembering her "final moments," and Roxanne seemed to be overjoyed at witnessing the event.Claymore Manga Scene 119 After seeing Cassandra's Awakened Form, Roxanne erupts into maniacal laughter, noting how even in this form, Cassandra is still a "dust eater." Her laughter is cut short when one of the headed tentacles attacks, easily ripping off her left arm, left side of hair and part of her torso, and is surprised that the Dust Eater is now eating her. After Cassandra devours Roxanne's arm, the former comments that it tastes "like shit." Roxanne screams in rage and engages Cassandra in battle. After a short time, her dismembered body is flung close to Miria, who has just finished her battle with Hysteria. Cassandra's human-looking portion approaches Roxanne and licks her, reiterating that she really does taste like shit, to which Roxanne retorts that she's one to speak of things like that when she's drooling all over her. Shortly afterwards, she awakens as well, though it doesn't appear to be a voluntary awakening.Claymore Manga Scene 120 Relationships Cassandra Roxanne knew Cassandra as she was a warrior of the same era. She was the one who landed the finishing blow on the latter. Roxanne befriended Cassandra and was also the one who gave the latter the nickname "Dust Eater" after secretly watching the her fight an Awakened Being. Despite being an object of her obsession, Roxanne never learned Cassandra's technique, feeling that it was the ugliest, saddest technique a No. 1 ever had, and something she didn't need. In "Claymore Scene 119," it was revealed that Roxanne allowed an Awakened Being to torture and kill Cassandra's friend, a No. 35 she (Cassandra) had grown particularly close to. She showed absolutely no remorse and even seemed pleased with herself, laughing at and then killing Cassandra when the No. 1 tried to avenge her friend's death.Claymore Manga Scene 119 Given Roxanne's willing disposition and insane eagerness at killing Cassandra while having the rest of the warriors to back her up, it can be speculated that Roxanne deliberately orchestrated this macabre chain of events in order to overthrow Cassandra and usurp the position of "number one" warrior for herself. This explanation can be plausible since Roxanne, true to her nickname, ended up hating and mocking Cassandra after secretly witnessing the latter's technique, and the Organization later promoted her to the No. 1 post at an uncertain time after the latter's death. Uranus Roxanne met Uranus during her first Awakened Being hunt. Uranus had a lot of experience with Awakened Beings, as she was assigned in an area with a lot of them. To survive, she created her trademark sword technique. Roxanne saw the technique for the first time then, and was utterly impressed despite the skill being looked down upon by other warriors. They became friends shortly after that hunt due to the fact that their districts were near each other. Roxanne began to copy Uranus's sword style. Later, however, as Roxanne's skills began to surpass Uranus's, she began to hate Uranus as well as the sword technique she had mastered. Uranus died soon afterwards during an Awakened Being hunt, just as Roxanne got promoted to No. 24. Roxanne showed no sadness at her former friend's death. Neideen Neideen became the leader of an Awakened Being Hunting Party that included Roxanne. During the hunt, Roxanne seemingly permanently lost her right eye. Neideen, though initially suspicious, grew to like Roxanne, who admired her and even began to copy her fighting style. The two, then, formed a partnership that even the Organization acknowledged. The pair went on numerous hunts together. As Roxanne's abilities began to approach Neideen's, the latter died during a hunt for a single, low-ranking Awakened Being. The other warriors were shocked that a single digit would die from such an easy battle. They were more perplexed, however, when Roxanne's right eye returned to normal the instant Neideen died. Elizabeth Elizabeth was the leader of Roxanne's first Awakened Being Hunting Party. She died shortly after Roxanne had stolen her beautiful sword technique. Given the pattern of Roxanne's history, it may be possible that the two also became quite close while Roxanne copied her skills. Later on, Roxanne would assume her rank of No. 5. References es:Roxanne Category:Characters Category:Claymore Category:Revived Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal One